My Last Chance
by chiefomeili
Summary: Creepers managed to take his girl. What are they planning?
1. Chapter 1

I forcefully awaken and look around.  
It was our 200th day. In this blocky world.  
She hadn't told me her name and I did not know my own  
But I didn't care

KABLAM! "wha" I said under my breath.A creeper had blasted through the wall. That must of woken me up before.I grab her arm and run through our hallway. Another creeper explodes once we pass over a few blocks. Another explosion. We were torn apart, hands ripped from each other. She was on a block surrounded by air, A creeper dropped from the air onto the block "NO!' I shouted. The blast was strong enough to throw me on the ground. Black dots threatened my vision and I blacked out.

**So? What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

I forcefully woke up and looked around. I was in a dark room. That's all I could tell. I heard a door slam open and a green figure walk through "enjoy your sssssleep, prisssssoner?" This flashed a memory of school years ago. My teacher says "mobs rarely talk, but when they do the talk perfectly, they have almost the same intellect as we do" she continued "well, except for zombies they are, well . . . dead. Creepers have a 's' in there speech. Its because of the downwards flap of their mouths. It is there to alert players so they don't have to end their life so quickly"

My sword was behind me and I was tied to the chair. She said almost right? I grabbed the sword, moving my arm inch by in cutting the string. The whole time the mystery creeper was spitting nasty grudges about the minecraftian race. The rope broke and I swung my sword at the creeper. I was holding my stone one, darn. The creeper didn't get one-shot like I hoped and exploded. It wasn't as strong as strong as the- I remembered what happened to her and grief ran over me. I looked down the hole it was 20 feet drop in to water most likely 2 feet deep.

A bang sounded I turned around more creepers were filling through the door.

_ I jumped backwards_


	3. Chapter 3

I fell, praying to god that the water was 2 blocks deep. Water rushed at my face bubbles foaming everywhere. I survived, I thought looking up at the massive sky structure It was in the shape of a sideways creeper. I knew they would come looking for me.

I wade into the water and climb up onto land. I walk picking up pace. The sun is going down I will have to find shelter, quick. I squinted ahead, forest. It was unsafe but I needed wood. Sprinting now, I ran into the forest. I backed up against a tree. I looked to my left then to my right and concluded it was safe. I broke a block of wood. I was face to face with a skeleton, Darn. I side rolled dodging an arrow.

I heard of the new quickfire trick that was recently taught to skeletons. Unluckily this one had learned it. I ran while having arrows shoot the trees. I heard groans, this was not gonna end well. I ran out to a large lake most likely an ocean. There was one lone tree, The groans were getting closer. I was nervous.

**STORY DIDN'T END :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**The travelmeter is just the F3 menu. :D**

I act fast, I punch that wood as hard as I can.

2 seconds

Another block of wood.

4 seconds

3rd block of wood.

7 seconds

I craft everything within a second. I place the boat on the waters as an army of skeletons, zombies and creepers border the bank. I turn back and see them try to swim. "So long, suckers!" I shout as I ride off. I check my travelmeter.

x:5231

y:50

z:2324

BI:Ocean

I sigh, that meant I would be here for awhile. Well not really there but in the boat, but you know what I mean . A few hours pass and the sun is coming up. And a coincidence is that I saw land! With pigs and cows and sheep and trees! I break my boat and climb up onto land.

An island

This was really cliche, I had had my best friend murdered, taking hostage and now I'm stuck on an island? I sit down knowing the mobs where after me. Boat speed is 3 times as fast as swimming speed I had some time. Also I was really freaking hungry.

* * *

_TO ALL READERS, CAN YOU PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY INSTEAD OF JUST READING IT. I NEED FEEDBACK_


End file.
